The Morning After
by Annie Walker
Summary: One-Shot: The morning after "The Offer" Oliver and his team learn of the murders of Murmur's crew


**THE MORNING AFTER**

* * *

Most Saturday mornings, people spent it sleeping in their warm beds, enjoying a gourmet breakfast or relaxing in their favorite sofa, watching the television. But, this group was not like normal people. Saturday mornings was like any other day. They woke up before the sunrise and start the day reloading their guns, hiding knives up their sleeves and checking to make sure the cell phone is fully charged.

So, it was no surprise for Laurel Lance to walk down into the Arrowcave to find Felicity sitting by her massive computer system, Diggle cleaning his gun, and Oliver working with Roy Harper on fighting techniques. Laurel watched as Oliver easily conquered Roy after a quick swipe at Roy's feet, making the young man fall to ground. Oliver extended his hand, helping the young man up to his feet.

"Remember! Pay attention to your surroundings," Oliver said to Roy.

Roy shook off his fall, but the thin line of his lips showed his frustration. "I know! I know!"

"Then pay attention," Oliver remarked and that is when he noticed Laurel standing near the stairs. "Laurel? What brings you here?"

Everyone's eyes all turned to Laurel. Felicity gave her a warm smile, Diggle a nod. She had to admit. It was not normal for her to come down to the Arrowcave this early on a Saturday morning. She wasn't exactly like them yet as Oliver often reminds her on their crime-fighting outings. But, upon waking up and speaking to her angry father early this morning, she had to hurry down to the Arrowcave. Needed to know the answers.

Laurel walked further into the Arrowcave, a newspaper tucked in her arms. "I actually came by to ask you about this?" she said, her voice tinged with bitterness that it made Felicity's smile falter.

Oliver approached Laurel as she tossed the newspaper on the table, the headline blaring at the rest of Team Arrow: ARROW KILLS 3; 1 ESCAPES.

Oliver's expression turned quizzical. Eyebrows arched and his mouth thinned, his eyes scanned the article quickly. Felicity gaped, mouth slightly parted as she tried to comprehend what she was reading while Diggle sighed loudly.

Finally, Oliver looked up to Laurel. "What's this?"

"That's why I came here," Laurel said, hands on hips. "When did you decide to kill again?"

"I didn't kill anyone," Oliver insisted, glancing up from the article. "I don't even know who these men are."

"They were members of Murmur's crew," Laurel informed. "They were the ones who managed to escape the police precinct attack…until now."

Felicity wiped her face with her hands. "Wait—so, they're saying the Arrow killed them?"

"According to the police."

"And what evidence does the police have that it points to Oliver?" Diggle questioned.

"Arrows pierced through the hearts," Laurel stated. "And, the one criminal that managed to escape said that it was the Arrow that attacked. Swore it on his life."

Diggle scoffed. "We've had experiences where people try to copy Oliver," he said. "It's probably another fanatic like Cupid."

"I tried to explain that to Daddy, but he had evidence that linked it up to you, Oliver."

Oliver's eyes flickered up to Laurel. "What evidence?"

Laurel breathed. "The arrows that were in the dead are the same arrows as yours."

"Impossible," Oliver stated. "I make my own arrows."

"I went over to the police station to check it out," Laurel stated as Felicity moved to her computer, typing rapidly. "I saw the arrows. They are yours."

Oliver shook his head vehemently. "That's impossible. No one can have my arrows," he insisted. "And, I can tell you right now, I didn't kill them. I don't kill anymore unless absolutely necessary."

A computer ding interrupted the group and Oliver turned to Felicity. "What do you have?"

Felicity brought up the report, showing Oliver, Diggle, Roy and Laurel what she found in the police records. "Laurel is telling the truth," she muttered. "The arrows…they're yours Oliver."

Oliver read through the report, examining the picture of the arrows used to kill the criminals closely. They were the same shape, color and creation as his own that were locked up. Oliver pulled back from the screen.

Roy looked to Oliver's quizzical face. "Oliver…you didn't…you didn't _kill_ them, did you?"

"No, Mr. Harper. He did not."

The new, haunting voice interrupted the group's huddle around the computer. They all turned to see a still-battered Malcolm standing behind them, hands rested in his coat pockets as he watched the group discover the morning killings. Laurel Lance glared at him, eyes like small darts, and her arms ready to strangle the man before them. Felicity narrowed her own eyes at the man and Diggle's nostril flared and crossed his arms in front of his chest, staring defiantly at the man. Roy arched an eyebrow at the man. Only Oliver didn't seem to have a strong reaction to him being in the Foundry.

"What does that mean?" Felicity demanded.

"Did you kill them?" Laurel snarled.

Malcolm smirked at Laurel's anger. "No, I didn't Miss Lance," he said. "As you can see, I'm a little out of commission to go about dressing up and killing criminals at the moment."

Laurel huffed, but said nothing. Then again, Malcolm no longer paid attention to Lance. His bruised eyes rested on Oliver. "You already know who did it."

Oliver tilted his head, but said nothing. Felicity's eyes bounced from Oliver to Malcolm. "What does that mean?" she questioned, spinning to Oliver. "Oliver? What does he mean?"

Oliver's jaw locked as he glared at Malcolm, who began speaking again. "What I mean is that the person responsible for the killings is Ra's al Ghul."

Felicity blinked rapidly, stunned by the revelation. Diggle's chin jerked and Roy stood floored. "You mean…the leader of those assassins? He killed them?" Roy asked.

Malcolm nodded. "Yes—well—him or one of his assassins did on his order."

"But why?" Diggle asked. "Why did he kill them? Why kill them with Oliver's arrows?"

Malcolm turned to Oliver once again. "Care to tell them why?"

Oliver hesitated in answering. He knew the reason. Maseo warned him. He warned him of dire consequences for his resistance to become Ra's heir. Did Ra's really think killing a few thugs would force him to change his mind? All it did was push him further away from accepting the title.

"If this is because of the offer?" Felicity started before Oliver could speak. "Because Oliver rejected the position?"

Laurel and Roy were taken aback by Felicity's announcement. "Wait…what? What position?" Roy asked.

"To become Ra's al Ghul," Felicity said, much to Oliver's resignation as she turned to Malcolm. "So, he's punishing Oliver? For saying no? Talk about a scorned…"

Oliver stared down at Felicity, who slowly closed her lips together into a tight, apologetic smile. However, Roy and Laurel still wanted more answers. Roy looked back to Oliver, puzzled. "Ra's al Ghul asked you to become him?"

"He did," Oliver said, begrudgingly. Roy took a sharp breath while Laurel heavily resigned.

Malcolm nodded, though it wasn't much of a nod as it still hurt to move his head. "And, now Oliver must face the consequences."

Malcolm's warnings jolted the team. Suddenly, Diggle moved close to Oliver, Roy clenched his fists, and Felicity stood up from her seat, immediately reaching for Oliver's hand.

"We'll protect Oliver," Diggle declared, stepping up. "We won't let Ra's kill him."

"As heart-warming that statement is, Mr. Diggle," Malcolm mocked as Diggle's jawline hardened. "Oliver's life isn't in any danger."

Diggle growled. "Then what consequences? What is Ra's al Ghul planning?"

Malcolm swayed as he stepped further into the Foundry, his eyes glancing from Diggle to Oliver back to Diggle. "He's here for Oliver," he said simply.

Felicity shook her head, voice near high-pitched. "Wait…what do you mean he's here for Oliver? You just said his life wasn't in any danger?!"

"It's not," Malcolm barked as Oliver's muscles flexed in response at Malcolm's retort to Felicity. "Ra's doesn't want Oliver dead. He wants him alive! Hell, he probably already sent a few assassins here to act as bodyguards."

"Why would Ra's al Ghul send bodyguards?" Roy bit. "He tried to kill Oliver! And, now he wants him alive? That doesn't make sense!"

"It does when one's title is _Heir_ _to the Demon_," Malcolm said, eyes straight at Oliver.

Felicity shook a laugh at Malcolm. "Oliver said no to that offer," she said, but blinked her eyes to Oliver, lines running across her forehead. "You did say no, right?"

Oliver clenched his jaw, but nodded to Felicity, calming her down. "I said no," he assured the group. "I don't want to become his successor. The next Ra's al Ghul. I turned it down."

"And I told you that it wasn't an offer," Malcolm pointed. "Ra's doesn't make offers, Oliver! He makes commands!"

"I said no," Oliver stated softly, but with contempt laced in his tone.

"And your opinion of it does not matter," Malcolm countered, eyes locked on Oliver. "His word is final. You're his heir! Whether you want it or not."

"Because of some prophecy?" scoffed Oliver.

This news perked everyone's interests. "Prophecy? What prophecy?" Felicity asked with Diggle adding, "What are you talking about?"

Malcolm rolled his eyes at the others' confusion. "It's a long ago prophecy among the League of Assassins," he stated. "'The man that doesn't perish at the blade of Ra's al Ghul will _become_ Ra's al Ghul.' And, Oliver is the only person to survive the blade."

Malcolm's declaration confused the team. Diggle's mind jumbled as he tried to make sense of what Malcolm was telling them. Laurel felt very lost in the whole conversation, not understanding what was going on between Oliver and Ra's al Ghul. Roy seemed to be the same, waiting for more information to be shared. Felicity kept biting her bottom lip as she tried to comprehend what Malcolm said, muttering to herself, "When did we become a Harry Potter novel?"

Oliver leaned back against the table. "I thought you don't believe in prophecies," he quipped to Malcolm.

"I don't," Malcolm agreed. "But the League does. They believe you're the rightful heir. Therefore, they will do whatever it takes to get you to accept your place."

"It's never going to happen," Oliver asserted. "I'm not going to become Ra's al Ghul. I don't believe in the prophecy. He can find someone else."

Malcolm let out a huff as he placed a hand on one of the tables for support of his aching body. "I warned you, Oliver, to not delude yourself into thinking you have a choice," he said. "Your resistance forced him and the League to Starling City. Killing those criminals is just the start."

Oliver's fingers curled tightly on the edge of the table. "The start of what?"

"The start of your undoing," Malcolm informed Oliver. "You might be protected, Oliver. But, everyone around you? Thea. Your team here. The city…they are all targets!"

Oliver's heart panged violently inside his chest, thumping him into realization. He could feel Felicity's hands tightening, twisting his fingers. He sensed Diggle's soldier stance beside. Feel Roy's shudder. And, hear Laurel's gulp.

Malcolm shook his in disbelief at Oliver. "He's going to destroy everything that matters to you. Both as Oliver Queen and the Arrow," he continued, readjusting his stance to lean more favoring on his least injured leg. "This is the beginning of your end, Oliver. He's going to start killing more people. Killing innocent people." Malcolm eyes moved from Oliver's face to the rest of the team, ending on Felicity. "Even killing the ones that matter the most to you."

Hot anger boiled the blood in Oliver's veins. "I won't let that happen."

"And how are you and your team going to stop an army of highly-trained assassins?" Malcolm poked Oliver. "Especially when the city of Starling is already beginning to turn against you as we speak?"

Oliver's frown deepened. "I won't let Ra's al Ghul destroy this city," he insisted. "If he wants me as his heir, he will not destroy my home."

Malcolm smirked at Oliver's declaration, amused at Oliver's naïve thinking. "That's the reason he's doing it. With your home gone, you'll have no choice but to go to Nanda Parbat and become Ra's al Ghul," he claimed, "Your new home. Your new beginning."

Oliver didn't believe Malcolm, but he remembered the tales he heard from his days away from Starling City. The stories of Ra's al Ghul and his League of Assassins. Destroying cities across the globe in swiftness that the city was no longer remembered to ever stood. He heard the ruthlessness of their punishments. Killing in unspeaking ways that would make Oliver want to turn away. Would Ra's do it to Starling City? Would he destroy Oliver's home? His life? Would it all fall under Ra's blade?

Oliver turned away from Malcolm only to have his eyes meet Felicity's bright blue eyes staring back at him. His heart drummed faster the longer he gazed at Felicity's innocent face. He cannot imagine her gone. Cannot imagine darkness swarming her. Fear capturing her, swallowing her soul. He could not let that happen to Felicity. Behind Felicity, he could see Diggle, reminding Oliver of Diggle's family. The innocent little baby. Did they deserve this punishment after achieving their own happy ending? What about Roy? He promised to never leave him behind. Oliver swore to train and protect him. Would Roy ever get the chance to live his life purpose? Laurel—will she ever get the chance to honor her late sister? And, Thea…would she die amongst the fires that would burn the city?

Would Ra's destroy his only light? The last of his humanity?

Oliver turned back to Malcolm, who groaned after moving his shoulder blade. He stepped forward, his team—his family—behind him. He stared down at Malcolm, despising the man more each day. "How do we stop him?"

Malcolm cackled. "You can't," he said. "The only way to save your city. Your loved ones. Is to accept the title, Oliver."

Oliver shook his head, remembering Felicity's and Diggle's speeches. "I cannot do that."

Malcolm resigned deeply, disappointed in Oliver's choice. "Then you will lose everything."


End file.
